


Voices

by starbitz



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, It's nothing bad, M/M, changbin needed reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbitz/pseuds/starbitz
Summary: Changbin doesn't usually drink enough to get drunk, so when he walks through the door and immediately faceplants, Felix knows something's up.Or, Changbin can't stop thinking and Felix just needs him to know that he will always be there.





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to voices, if you couldn't tell.

Felix is sitting at his desk with his headphones plugged into his laptop when Changbin swings the door to their apartment open and literally trips into the room, landing with a dull thud and a groan on the tile. Saying he’s confused is one big understatement.

“Changbin?” he asks, hastily getting up from his chair and rushing to Changbin’s side. He kneels down next to him, blindly shoving the door on his way down. He hopes it shut all the way. “Binnie, are you okay?”

Changbin grunts in response and Felix frowns, helping him up to a sitting position. Felix adjusts how he’s sitting so his legs are crossed as he sits across from Changbin. The latter’s head hangs limply as he sits there, his whole body just as limp. Felix tilts his head to the side and leans down to try and see Changbin’s face, which makes him look up.

Felix lets out a soft sigh, his expression full of worry. “Changbin, baby, are you okay?”

“I’m drunk,” he declares bluntly.

Felix smiles softly and runs a hand through Changbin’s hair comfortingly. He subconsciously leans into the touch. “I know Binnie, but are you _okay_?” Changbin drinks sometimes, but he doesn’t usually get himself drunk to the point where he can’t walk properly; like now.

Changbin starts to think about what prompted him to start drinking earlier in the first place. the reasons were mainly related to a particularly bad night in the studio, and him overthinking absolutely _everything_ he did. He sticks out his hand and starts poking Felix’s arm lazily as he wills his body not to betray him and cry, because he’s already made it this far without getting to that point, and he even got himself home in one piece. But the weight of Felix’s hand on his leg just strengthens his frustrations with himself and reminds him all over again of thoughts that he probably thinks that he’s dramatic and annoying. He knows he occasionally sleeps through his alarms and that he stays up late for absolutely no reason. He also knows that he whines a lot and he _never_ knows how Felix could put up with him. But he’s still there, and part of him continues wondering why, _how_ because he really can be annoying sometimes. He annoys himself. But Felix is always there for him regardless of what he does and the choices he makes and he’s hit with the sudden realization that he can break down and Felix will always listen wholeheartedly to whatever he has to say. He doesn’t feel like he deserves it, what can he give back anyway?

With his brain-to-mouth filter out the window, he barely even registers the words coming out of his mouth. He can only focus on his blurred vision as the tears threaten to spill over. “How do you still put up with me?”

The question seems to catch Felix by surprise because the circles that he’s rubbing on the top of his thigh with his thumb comes to a short halt. “Changbin, what do you mean?”

“All I ever do is say annoying shit, I have no idea how you could ever put up with me for this long,”

“No, no, no, Changbin,” Felix says, reaching out with his other hand to cup his cheek. His tears finally fall and roll over his thumb. Changbin couldn’t bring himself to look at Felix yet. “Nothing you say ever annoys me, and you are the single greatest person to ever come into my life. I hate seeing you talk down on yourself,”

Changbin sniffles, tears silently rolling down his cheeks (he really tried not to cry. He really did).

Felix repositions himself so that he’s sitting shoulder to shoulder with Changbin, the two of them still on the floor in front of the door. The older leans his head onto Felix’s shoulder without really giving it a second thought and allows his tears to fall. Felix rubs his back and just lets him cry. “I love you, Changbin. I love you, I love you, I love you,”

It just makes Changbin’s tears fall faster and he chokes back a sob. His mouth tastes absolutely disgusting and he overall just feels disgusting. His legs feel like lead and he can’t find the energy or willpower to lift himself off the floor. Felix seems perfectly fine with being on the floor too, and Changbin wishes he wasn’t such a klutzy drunk so that he could be having this breakdown on the couch instead of the floor. His body shakes slightly with his breathing. “I’m sorry,” he manages to choke out.

“What are you sorry about, Binnie?” Felix whispers. His voice seems sad. “You haven’t done anything wrong,”

“No it’s just,” he sniffles. “You’re sitting on the cold tile floor because of me,”

Felix chuckles lightly, and grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together. He pulls their hands up to his face and kisses the back of Changbin’s. He looks Felix in the eye for the first time since he stumbled through the door and Felix smiles fondly at him, cupping Changbin’s cheek with his free hand. He wipes away the last few stray tears as he begins to calm down. “I love you so much, Changbin. I need you to know that,”

Changbin blinks slowly, knowingly, and nods. “I love you too,”

Felix smiles softly, and it’s probably Changbin’s favorite smile in the entire fucking world. It always makes his chest feel really warm. It’s not a huge smile, like when he laughs, but he can see the way it still reaches his eyes. After a couple minutes of silence, Felix leans in and kisses the corner of Changbin’s mouth, pulling away with that same smile. “How about we get you off the floor and to the much more comfortable couch?” Felix asks, standing up and gently helping Changbin off the ground.

He nods lamely, his fingers still tangled with Felix’s. The latter drags Changbin to the living room of their apartment and the older basically collapses onto the couch, pulling Felix down with him. He lets out a startled laugh as he lands nearly on top of Changbin. “Binnie, hold on, I need to go get you some water. You need to drink something,”

“No, I don’t,” Changbin whispers, his eyes closed. “All I need is you,”

“As much as that makes me want to stay, you still need some water, so I’m going to get up and get you some,” Felix laughs. He presses a kiss to Changbin’s forehead as he gets up, heading to the kitchen. Less than a minute later, he comes back to Changbin’s side and crouches next to him. “Changbin, baby, please drink this,”

He sits up reluctantly, his eyes lidded with fatigue and swollen from crying, and takes the glass from Felix’s hand. He drinks the whole thing, and Felix smiles, taking the cup from him and setting it on the coffee table. Changbin pokes Felix’s cheek. “Are you sure you love me?”

Felix stands up and sits himself down next to Changbin again. He throws an arm over his shoulder, pulling him into his side. “I’m sure,”

Changbin falls silent after that, Felix combing his fingers through his hair as he did before. After a while, when Felix is sure that he‘s finally asleep, he kisses his temple and dozes off himself.

*

When Changbin wakes up, he feels disgusting. His head is nearly pounding, the taste in his mouth is unbearable, and his clothes feel really uncomfortable. His neck kind of hurts from sleeping on the couch and - oh.

He finally realizes where he is and why he’s there and his mind whirls as he recalls all of the things that happened last night. He groans and runs a hand through his hair and over his face. He can tell his eyes are still swollen and he could feel Felix’s arms around him, with his head resting on his chest. It’s weird because Changbin knows that he fell asleep, but he definitely doesn’t remember Felix falling asleep too, let alone staying with him on their tiny couch. His neck hurts, and Felix’s probably does too. He frowns at the thought.

He silently curses at himself for reaching the point that he did last night; Felix really is the most important person in the world to him. There are bits and pieces of last night that he doesn’t remember, but he remembers the multiple times Felix told him that he loved him and that he was important to him and now his heart just feels incredibly full, and he feels the urge to cry again. He doesn’t deserve someone like Felix, and he absolutely loves him with all his heart.

Felix starts to stir a little underneath him and Changbin tilts his head up to look at his face. “Binnie? How are you feeling?” he asks quietly, his voice scratchy. Changbin swears that his heart swells.

“I’m good. My head hurts a little, but I would have to be stupid to be surprised that it does,” Changbin mutters, taking his boyfriend's hand into his and playing with his fingers. “Thank you for everything you did last night,”

“You don’t have to thank me. I’d do anything for you,” he says. Changbin pulls Felix’s hand to his face and he kisses the back of it (he remembers Felix doing that to him last night).

“I love you,” Changbin says, turning over slightly to face him. “I love you so damn much,”

Felix smiles so softly, so lovingly, and Changbin can’t help but mirror his expression. “I love you too, Changbin,”

*

“Don’t think that I don’t remember you calling me baby last night,” Changbin mentions later with a teasing grin, while the two of them are out for lunch. “You never call me baby,”

“Do you not want me to?” Felix asks, looking up from his bowl of ramen.

“No, no. It’s not that. I actually kinda, uh, liked it? Even though I didn’t exactly process it when you said it,” Changbin rambles, looking at anything but Felix. He picks at his food with his chopsticks.

“Oh, really?” Felix says, a smile evident in his voice. He reaches across the table and tilts his chin up so he’s looking at him. “Changbin, _baby_ , look at me,”

Changbin’s heart stops, his face heating up rapidly. “Oh, I swear to god Felix,”

Felix has the audacity to giggle and it does not help his already pounding heart. “I’ll remember you said that, Binnie,”

Changbin puts his face in his hands. What did he just do to himself? “I hate you,” he grumbles.

“I would usually respond to that by kissing you but there is, very inconveniently, a table between us,” Felix grins, obnoxiously gesturing to the table. It makes Changbin laugh.

The two of them eat and laugh with each other for nearly another hour before they finally head back to their apartment, hand in hand.

(Changbin does get that kiss later, Felix makes sure of it).

**Author's Note:**

> Previously titled: _there's so many voices (but yours is my favorite)_


End file.
